Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Jack
by karrington
Summary: historia krótkiego noworocznego romansu Blair i Jacka po śmierci Barta
1. Chapter 1

Bardzo mi się spodobała. Nie chodzi tylko o urodę, chociaż była wybitnie w moim typie, ale chodzi o to, że burza jej kasztanowych długich loków, niemal czarne oczy i dziecinnie wydęte usteczka kompletnie nie harmonizowały z jej paskudnym charakterkiem. To mnie naprawdę kręciło. Kiedy pierwszy raz ją spotkałem i przedstawiłem się, spojrzała na mnie z mieszaniną pogardy i podejrzliwości. No cóż… dodatkowo okoliczności nie były zbyt przyjemne więc właściwie nie powinienem był spodziewać się uroczego uśmiechu, który mógłby ukazać (jak się potem okazało) jej rozkoszne dołeczki w policzkach. W wypadku zginął mój brat. Nie starałem się jakoś szczególnie zdążyć na pogrzeb. Myślałem sobie, że przecież zawsze będę miał czas przejąć firmę, bo byłem pewien, że Bart mi ją zostawi. Właściwie to nie chciałem być na uroczystości. Musiałbym udawać rozpacz, chociaż przecież w głębi duszy nienawidziłem starszego z Bassów. Między nami już od dawna nie pozostało nic z braterskiej miłości…, ale to długa historia więc po prostu powiem tylko tyle, że w sumie z martwego Barta miałem więcej pożytku niż z żywego. Przyjechałem parę dni po stypie. Zastałem na miejscu nową rodzinę mojego brata - piękną bratową i jej pokręconego syna. Wtedy też poznałem Blair. Dowiedziałem się, że przyjaźni się z pasierbicą Barta (która aktualnie szalała gdzieś w Buenos Aires ze swoim nowym fagasem – jak mi powiedziano) i najwyraźniej także z moim bratankiem. Kiedy w końcu powiedziałem jej, kim jestem, po pierwszym surowo oceniającym spojrzeniu, posłała mi kolejne - pytające. Najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, gdzie podziewa się Charles. Od czasu pogrzebu jego ojca, słuch o nim zaginął. Niezbyt chyba entuzjastycznie zareagowałem na jej prośby o odnalezienie Chucka, bo wtedy właśnie popatrzyła na mnie z tak nieudawaną pogardą w oczach, że aż mnie to zmroziło, a jednocześnie niemal podnieciło. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Nie pociągają mnie gardzące mną kobiety. Po prostu pomyślałem sobie wtedy, że nie tak łatwo będzie ją zaciągnąć do łóżka. Że nie imponują jej limuzyny z wygodnymi tylnymi siedzeniami ani drogi szampan i że będzie stanowiła dla mnie prawdziwe wyzwanie z wyjątkowo zdzirowatym potencjałem. Wiem, co myślicie - była niepełnoletnia, ale uwierzcie mi: w jej spojrzeniu, w jej zachowaniu i w tym co i jak mówiła, dostrzegłem ten smutny rodzaj dojrzałości, który dotknął kiedyś nie tylko mnie, ale także mojego brata i z tego co zrozumiałem, również mojego niepoprawnego bratanka. Nie miałem jeszcze wtedy ułożonego w głowie planu, ale postanowiłem wykorzystać jej tęsknotę za Chuckiem, no i - co jest oczywiste - zaoferowałem swoją pomoc w jego znalezieniu.


	2. Chapter 2

- Jack - wywróciła oczami i z rozczarowaniem westchnęła ostentacyjnie - mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że twoja limuzyna, kierowanie filią Bass Industries i ten pewny siebie uśmieszek zwycięzcy są tylko przykrywką dla twojej nieudolności. Dziwię się, że Bart powierzył Ci firmę w Australii. Powinieneś mieć władzę co najwyżej na Antarktydzie. - rozśmieszyła mnie swoją złośliwą, nadmiernie afektowana przemową.

- Jeśli myślisz, że znalezienie Charlesa jest równie proste co kierowanie firmą jego ojca, to najwyraźniej nie jesteś jego przyjaciółką, skoro tak mało go znasz. Założę się, że łączy Was co najwyżej… wspólne odrabianie pracy domowej? - lubiłem patrzeć na jej wyraz twarzy, kiedy moje zjadliwe riposty w gruncie rzeczy głęboko ją dotykały. Kąciki jej ust zastygały w bezruchu, a wargi stawały się z każdą sekundą coraz węższe. Ciemne oczy stawały się czarne i błyszczące, a policzki nadymały się, jakby za chwilę miała eksplodować. Po chwili jednak przeważnie na jej dziecinnej chwilami buzi znów pojawiał się zjadliwy wymuszony uśmieszek i udawane znudzenie. Zwłaszcza kiedy wymyślała kolejną perfidną odpowiedź i wypowiadała ją pozornie od niechcenia. Tym razem jednak twarz jej pozostała z zastygłą miną pod tytułem: „pokażę ci jeszcze, jaką potrafię być suką", po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odchodząc rzuciła wyniośle, niemal sycząc

- Tak myślałam, jesteś kompletnie bezużyteczny.

Podbiegłem do niej jednym susem (co nie było trudne, bo w tych niebotycznie wysokich obcasach robiła naprawdę drobniutkie kroczki) i chwyciłem za łokieć. Wyszarpnęła mi się ze złością, ale jednak przystanęła i odwróciwszy, spojrzała w twarz wyczekująco.

- Nie bądź taka, Blair. Myślałem, że lubisz się ze mną przekomarzać. Naprawdę nie chciałem cię urazić. Wiem, że jesteś najbliższą w tej chwili Chuckowi osobą - starałem się ją udobruchać, mówiąc niemal potulnym szeptem. Kupiła to najwyraźniej, chociaż przez chwilę jeszcze zmuszała się do nadąsanej minki. Westchnęła i jak zwykle przewróciła oczami.

- Dooooobrze - powiedziała przeciągle - ale dla twojej informacji - WCALE nie lubię się z Tobą przekomarzać. A irytować to sobie możesz swoje półnagie panienki z limuzyny (nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że je wczoraj przez uchyloną szybę zauważyła), one muszą to znosić, w końcu płacisz im RÓWNIEŻ za to, nie?


	3. Chapter 3

Dąsała się na mnie kilka tygodni, kiedy powiedziałem, że dostałem wiadomość od Chucka, który chce, żeby dać mu spokój, bo potrzebuje przestrzeni tylko dla siebie, żeby przemyśleć wiele spraw. W zasadzie nie mam pojęcia, jak mogła to kupić. Wymyśliłem tę bajeczkę na poczekaniu, kiedy coraz trudniej było mi się tłumaczyć z nieobecności mojego bratanka. A jednak ją kupiła, chociaż najwyraźniej nie tego się spodziewała. Jej usteczka wygięły się w podkówkę, a powieki zaczęły niebezpiecznie prędko mrugać. Bałem się, że za moment będę świadkiem dość łzawej reakcji. Zaskoczyła mnie. Po szczerym westchnieniu wyprostowała się, odrzuciła energicznym ruchem głowy włosy z ramion, uniosła brwi i drwiąco się uśmiechnęła:

- Skoro tak, nie widzę konieczności znoszenia dłużej twojego towarzystwa. W zasadzie na towarzystwie Chucka też już mi chyba nie zależy. Niech robi, co chce. A jeśli jego „przemyślenia" przebiegają tak jak przypuszczam, to mam nadzieję, że złapie trypra albo zaćpa się w jakimś dusznym hotelowym bagnie.

- Musisz dać mu czas - próbowałem ratować sytuację.

- Niczego nie muszę - jej nieszczery uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy, kiedy ze złością cedziła każde słowo. - W zasadzie chyba już nawet nie chcę. No nic, niezależnie od tego, jak kiepsko wywiązałeś się z zadania, do którego się zobowiązałeś, jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna. Dzięki tobie coś sobie uświadomiłam… Nie powiem, żeby to była bardzo przyjemna świadomość, ale na pewno cenna.

Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby w tym miejscu nasze kontakty się skończyły.

- Skoro o cenie mowa, nie uważasz, że powinnaś mi się jakoś odwdzięczyć? - przysunąłem się do niej na tyle blisko, że poczułem z jaką siłą wypuszcza powietrze z rozdętych nozdrzy. Spojrzała na mnie bez zdziwienia, bardzo wyniośle.

- Na ile mam wypisać czek?

Mogłem się spodziewać tego pytania. Chwyciłem ją za dłoń, którą, tym razem zaskoczona, próbowała mi wyrwać z ręki. Pocałowałem ją w kostki palców, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Miałem wrażenie, że pomimo całego chłodu, którym starała się emanować, zawstydziła się niemal. Na jej blade policzki wypłynął delikatny rumieniec. Czyżby Blair Waldorff była pierwszy raz w życiu szczerze zmieszana? Nie wypuszczając jej drobnych paluszków z uchwytu, powiedziałem:

- Miałem na myśli kolację, no, może chociaż szybkiego drinka.

Poznałem po oczach, że mimo zdziwienia, rozważa na serio to zaproszenie. Rozchyliła usta, żeby nabrać powietrza, ale zawahała się, zanim cicho ze sztucznie uprzejmym uśmiechem wyrecytowała

- Mam twój numer telefonu, sprawdzę swój terminarz i powiadomię cię o mojej decyzji.

Uwolniłem jej dłoń, którą przycisnęła do siebie układać w piąstkę, jakby odzyskała po wielu trudach coś niezwykle cennego. Kiedy uśmiechnąłem się do niej, stała jeszcze przez chwilę patrząc mi prosto w oczy, po chwili jednak bez słowa odwróciła się i odeszła.

Tymczasem musiałem zadzwonić do jednego z hoteli Bassów w Bangkoku, w którym odnalazłem Charles'a. Podobno od tygodnia w zasadzie nie było z nim kontaktu. Nie to, żebym się jakoś szczególnie o niego martwił, ale wiedziałem, że gdyby faktycznie się tam zaćpał na amen, Blair nigdy by mi nie wybaczyła, że do tego dopuściłem. Upewniłem się, ze kierownik i obsługa hotelu będą mieli na niego oko i nie dopuszczą do jego ostatecznego zejścia. W końcu - w swoim czasie zamierzałem go przywieźć, w jakimkolwiek stanie by nie był, do Nowego Jorku. Musiał przecież kiedyś wrócić do szkoły.


End file.
